Simply Difficult
by NFO-07
Summary: Stella and Riven get paired up for a field trip to their dismay. What will happen to them while on the trip? Will unlikely love start to blossom? StellaRiven fic! other pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first Winx Club fic. I hope you like it.**

**Just note that the pairings are Brandon/Stella/Riven, Bloom/Sky, and maybe some others later. This is told from Stella and Riven in first person. Also remember that Sky is actually Brandon (the guy with the brown hair) and Brandon is actually Sky (the guy with the blonde hair). It ticks me off that they switched names. It gets confusing. The girls know the actually names so when Stella is talking about Brandon she means the real Brandon. And when Bloom is talking about Sky she means the real prince Sky.**

**I know it seems very unlikely that these two would get together but I simply love it! Riven seems so passive and mean and rough around the edges while Stella is nimble but outgoing and friendly. Opposites attract! Hopefully other people will like this pairing too and start writing fics about them as well. **

**If you don't like the pairings I suggest not reading it. Enjoy!**

**Simply Difficult**

**Chapter 1**

I quickly opened the envelope in my room. We had been earlier informed that we would be doing a project in the enchanted woods in cabins for an outdoor project. The whole freshman grade would be going on this trip but the catch was the guys from Redfountain were going to be our partners. It sounded really cool and I hoped I would be paired up with Brandon. Well, let's just say I had a small crush on him. Inside there was a slip of paper and I held my breath as I opened it. "…oh…dammit."

Out of all the people in that school that I could have been a partner with, it was Riven. I double-checked to see if I had read it right. Yep, it was Riven, the bundle of joy. I had no idea what Musa saw in him. He was practically impossible to reason with and I knew he hated me with a passion.

He always said how ditzy I was and how I was conceited and other things that. Well I could say stuff about him too. Like how he could take the stick out from his ass and actually act nice. He acts all moody all the time too like everyone was placed on the Earth just to annoy him. That could be considered conceited. I groaned and dropped my head on my desk. The trip was going to be hell on Earth for me.

I heard a knock on my door. I didn't bother to get up. "Yes?"

The door open and Bloom's voice broke the silence, "Hey Stella! I finally got my partner sheet. I'm paired with Sky! I couldn't believe it! I actually got the guy I wanted!"

The happiness in her voice made me even more miserable. "Oh that's nice." I croaked.

"What's wrong Stella? Oh let me see your partner." I heard her scrap the slip of paper up that I had rejected and purposely threw to the ground earlier. It was quiet then Bloom spoke up again. "Oh…well. Riven isn't so bad."

I snorted and looked up at her. She gave me a weak smile and placed the paper back on the desk.

I crossed my arms and sighed pathetically. "Riven is bad. I know he hates me and would rather eat dirt than be my partner. Though its not like the feeling isn't mutual."

Bloom's aqua blue eyes flashed from the paper to me. She looked like she was trying to make it seem less worse than it was. "Well maybe he won't mind it that much. Maybe he'll actually lighten up and make it so the whole field trip isn't as horrible for you two."

I doubted that but Bloom was trying to make me feel better so I dropped it. "Well anyways, I'm glad you got your boyfriend."

She instantly blushed and shouted defensively, "He's not my boyfriend!"

A smirk crossed my face, "Yet."

She fumbled with her hands looked side ways. "He's really nice, that's all."

I slinked over to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure he's going to be real nice when you're both sleeping in the same cabin."

She hit me in the arm and I laughed as her face turned a deep red. "Stella, that's so perverted!"

"Well what do you think boys are thinking? I'll give you a guess."I howled giggling away.

Her face was so totally red. It was funny. Bloom could be so naïve for a human. I liked to tease her sometimes because she made it so damn easy.

"Stella, Sky doesn't think like that!"Bloom huffed. Like he was different from the rest!

"Oh please Bloom! I'm sure he's thought about undressing you before. Or at least a grope of a breast."

Bloom pounced on me and I lied there laughing my butt off. She was so cute when she was embarrassed.

Flora's head popped in curiously. "You girls are really loud. I could hear Stella laughing all the way down the hall."

I smiled and waved at her. Bloom jumped up and looked around to Flora. "Hey! Who did you get for a partner?"

Flora held up the sheet with Timmy's name on it. Bloom half laughed, "Wow. It's weird that we're getting all the guys we know from the school."

"Oh really? You look happy so it must be Prince Sky right?" Flora could read Bloom like a book. It was sort of intimidating how she could do that to all of us but she was the most understanding of the group so I really didn't mind it.

Bloom nervously laughed, "Heh heh. It was that obvious, huh?"

Flora then turned her gaze to me. "So who of the boys did you get?"

I blew the bangs out of my eyes and said dully, "Riven."

Flora blinked, "Who did you say?"

I grumbled. "You heard me."

She winced. "Ew, that sucks."

I laughed at that comment. I had never heard Flora say, "that sucks" before. She was usually not one to use slang or be a potty mouth.

Musa headed into my room and shoved her letter in my face. "I got Brandon."

She was always trying to win and pick fights with me. She reminded me of Riven a lot too. They'd make the perfect couple. She was purposely trying to make me feel jealous by getting my guy. Well I was not one to back down from a challenge and I had a weapon of my own. "And I got Riven."

Her blue eyes widen at first and then she looked back at her paper. "Maybe they got ours mixed up."

Sure, she's singing a different tune now because she can't prance around me with the fact that she got the guy I like because I got hers in turn.

"I wish." I sighed and sat back into my desk chair. The next person to join our party was Techna. She greeted up and we all asked about whom she got.

"Well, I got a student named Conrad. I've never met him but I heard he is a very good archer."She told us and ran her hand through her pink hair. "Who did you guys get?"

After we discussed things and talked about what we wanted to do on the field trip we decided that we would help each other out if any of us got in trouble. Which was good because sometimes I goof up. I hate that. I looked back down at the letter as the girls filtered out of my room. "I wonder what he thinks about this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Riven! We got news about our partners today!" Prince Sky ran over to me. His blonde hair bouncing as he ran. I grunted. Hopefully I would get some girl who was totally quiet and would stay out of my way during this whole ordeal. I can't believe I have to be paired up with a fairy. I stepped forward and snatched the letter out of his hand and he gave me his half smile he does when he's giddy.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" I asked.

He thrust his hand forward with a piece of parchment saying Bloom on it. "Oh."I answered unamused. He was less talkative this afternoon. I looked down at mine.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

I looked back up at him. Why the hell does he keep smirking at me? "I'm afraid to."

He laughed and grabbed it from me. "Here then. I'll open it for you."

I crossed my arms and huffed. They were always excited about this because they had crushes on the girls. I could care less about girls at a time like this. I was more interested in perfecting my fighting skills and acing my exams before I thought about girls.

He ripped it open with ease and folded open the parchment. I wide smile turned up the corners of his lips. "It's Stella. You got Stella."

I froze. "What did you just say?"

He held it up so I could get a good look at it.

There it was. Her name was stamped on the letter. "Oh this sucks!"I shouted and threw the paper on the ground. Someone had to be out to get me if they paired me up with Stella! God that stupid blonde was more annoying than ever. She was so ditzy and air headed. All she cared about was what to wear and how to get a boyfriend. God of all the people in the school I could have gotten, I got stuck with the wench!

Sky frowned at me, "What's wrong with Stella? She's nice."

I gave him a dry look, "You've got to be shitting me. She'll be crying at every bug and whining about how she thinks nature is disgusting. She'll piss at ever monster we come across…shall I go on?"

Sky shook his head, "Riven I'm sure she's not that bad."

I snorted, "Hahahaha, that's right she's worse."

Brandon had stepped next top Sky and gave me a glare, "Riven, you don't know Stella well enough to talk about her like that. She isn't at all like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Brandon just because you like her doesn't mean I do. If you like her so much anyways why don't you ask her out already? God, what is this shit?"

Brandon threw his head back and laughed. "Yep, your crabby. What happened earlier? You flunk an exam?"

"Shut your mouth Brandon. I was fine until this happened."I sneered and I was going to leave when Timmy came up and flashed a smile at me. "You like Stella don't you?"

I looked down at him ready to beat the snot out of him when he yelped and jumped over to Brandon. "If you know what's good for you you'll shut up!"I snapped.

Sky laughed, "If he does he'll never admit it."

God they were so annoying. Who in their right mind would like that airhead? I could care less. So I turned and slugged Sky in the shoulder, "There's nothing to admit!"

Brandon crossed his arms, "Why are you getting so defensive? Hm?"

I threw my arms down angrily and stormed away to the dorm. I had enough of their jokes. Why couldn't anybody be serious for once? Besides I had more important things to do than think about the field trip. I was going to regret going to the forest with her. I just knew it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well how was it? I thought it was a nice starting. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think about it and if you like this pairing too please drop me a line!**

**Next chapter, the field trip from hell begins!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New chapter! WHOOOOOHOO! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so glad people agree with me about the pairing! Please tell me if you ever start a Stella and Riven fanfic too! I'd love to read it! I made a Stella fanlisting if you ever want to visit it! The link is in my profile!I'm going to reply to some of your reviews now:**

Vegeta-loves-Bulma-Thank you! Yes, go Riven!

**Emberhot**-Thanks, I like it to be funny.

lilmandy- I'm glad you like the idea. I like Brandon too just I think Stella and Riven would make a sweet couple.

Winx Club Fan- Thanks, a lot of people are probably new to the idea of the two getting together. I like thinking outside the box.

Water Staff- I MADE THE NEXT CHAPTER! hahaha, thanks for reviewing.

pheofox22- Thank you! Another fan of this pairing! Yess! (hugs you) Thank you for being my fan! I love unusual pairings too.

Rocker-Baby-176-You wanted them to be together too? Yay! Well I continued the story so I hope you'll be happy with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or any characters except Conrad. Cuz if I did Stella and Riven would become a real couple on the show.**

**Chapter 2**

Stella's POV 

I sighed miserably as my alarm rang at 6:00am. "Day one."

I heaved myself out of the nice comfortable bed and started putting on my outfit I had picked out earlier last night. Techna had made everyone pack their stuff up so they wouldn't be rushing to make sure they packed everything or run late for the bus to the enchanted forest. Even though during packing I complained, I was now thankful that all I had to do was get myself ready. I probably would have been too tired to pack in the morning. I then heard the others shuffling around in their rooms while I brushed my hair and applied make-up. After I was done, I grabbed my bags and carried them out of the room. Techna was already there, waiting.

"Morning Stella." She said in a hush tone.

I nodded. Although I was walking around, I was still half asleep. All I could think about was what was going to happen during the whole week of camping. Then I imagined Riven tying me to a tree and leaving me to be eaten by dragons.

"Oh ssshhhit."I though out loud.

Techna startled turned to me. "Stella!" She hissed.

Techna never liked it when Musa, Bloom, or me cussed. She can be such a goody two shoes like Flora cept Flora never cares if we slip up and say a curse.

"That's not how a princess should talk." She scolded.

I rolled my eyes. What does she know anyway? She's not a princess like some of us are. I really didn't need her to tell me how to act at 6:30 in the morning. Bloom and the rest joined us and we went out to eat breakfast. Bloom looped her arm around my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so tired." She commented.

"We all are sweetheart." I chuckled while downing my glass of orange juice. Musa had her head resting on the table and Flora rested her head in her hands.

Techna was really the only one awake. And it was irritating me how she could be so bossy at the same time. "You shouldn't sleep now! You'll need your breakfast for energy."

I prickled at her voice. Musa immediately sat straight up and snapped at Techna. "SHUTUP! I really don't give a damn at this hour!"

I smiled as Techna gave her a scowl and looked back down at the camp schedule quietly. God bless Musa. It looked like the others were thankful as well. Bloom snuggled into my side. She's like a little sister. I could hear her snoring softly.

"She really thinks of you as an older sister, Stella." Flora whispered.

I shrugged. Flora's voice though is as sweet as honey. I don't mind hearing her talk. "Uh one question. How are we going to get to the enchanted forest? Did they mention it earlier?" I asked.

Then Mrs. Fairygonda told everyone to be silent. "Good Morning ladies. I'm very excited about this field trip you girls will be taking to the enchanted forest. You should have all received schedules for things to do on your trip. And being accompanied by a boy of Red Fountain you should feel perfectly safe. Now, You'll be escorted by the boys on their ships since travel will take awhile to get to your destination."

I inwardly sighed. Hopefully I could sit next to my favorite squire boy, Brandon. I'm sure Riven wouldn't object to that.

"Anyways, good luck on your projects and happy camping!" Miss Fairygonda bubbled as we were dismissed. I helped drag my bag and Bloom outside (she was practically attached to my arm passed out) and there waiting for us were the tall red spaceships from Red Fountain. Many of the boys were standing around waiting for their partners and thank god Prince Sky came to my rescue to help carry Bloom.

"Wow she's really out cold." He laughed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Here's her bag, try hitting her with it to wake her up. Of coarse I don't know how effective that will work." I added jokingly and he carried her up the ramp.

Someone behind me put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who."

I grinned. I knew that voice anywhere. "Brandon."

He uncovered my eyes and stepped in front of me. "How are you, Stella?"

I folded my arms. "Just a little sleepy. And It's kinda chilly out this morning."

He nodded then took my bag from me. "It sucks that we're not partners. I was sorta disappointed."

"Me too. But I'm sure Musa will be a great partner. She can be really fun." And bossy but I'll leave that part out.

He glanced over his shoulder while we climbed the ramp. "I heard your partner is Riven."

"Yeah? I bet he wasn't happy." I guessed. I'm pretty sure Riven wasn't.

He shrugged. "Well I don't think he would've been happy with anyone actually. He's more of a loner."

We docked the ship and he set the suitcase in with the other luggage in the storage compartment. Then he turned to me. "If he gives you a hard time just call me and-"

I waved my hands. "No, I'll be okay. I can take care of it. I really don't mind. Maybe I'll get to know him better." If that was even possible.

He nodded reluctantly and I smiled up at him and gave him a hug. "Getting protective?" I asked half laughing.

"Well…maybe just a little." He admitted. His face got a little red.

"You're driving us right?"

He nodded and added, "Yeah I should probably start up the ship to get the engine running. We'll be leaving soon."

"Okay, you better drive safe. I'm on this ship too ya'know." I reminded him.

He laughed shaking his head of brown hair and walked to the cockpit of the ship.

I felt someone brush past me. It was Riven and he stopped to turn around. He gave me a glare at first then he eased up. "Oh, it's you."

What a nice way to greet someone. "Hi Riven. Ready for a nice week of camping?"

"No. I hate camping." He replied, turned on his heal and stalked away to his seat.

I sweat dropped. "Great. So glad your ready." I groaned and walked around to find a seat.

Brandon was in the cockpit, Sky and Bloom sat next to each other. Flora and Musa were having a conversation sitting next to each other and Techna was sitting with another Red Fountain guy who had long black hair tied in a low ponytail. That must have been the guy she was talking about earlier who was her partner. Timmy was in the back with a couple of more people but the seats were all filled up…except for one. I slowly glanced over to the empty seat…which was next to, you guessed it, Riven. I shuffled over to the seat and then I saw Riven quickly look up to me.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Um…all the other seats are taken." I shyly told him. He reared his head to look over the seats making sure I wasn't lying.

"Well sit down." He mumbled and slumped into his seat. The seat was actually really comfortable but the company wasn't as friendly. But I'd have to make do.

Riven's POV 

I woke up at 5:25 am. The sun was barely rising over the hills. It was like gold film peeking over the horizon. I liked mornings because I usually was the only one up. I slipped on a shirt and some pants and walked over to the bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair. I wondered what that air headed Stella would say to me. Something dull witted probably. I walked over to check our bags. We had packed them up last night and left them by our door. The guys were bugging me about how Stella and me were partners and telling me not to make any moves on her too fast. I had told them to go to hell but they just laughed anyway.

It's not that I don't like the guys. They're really okay, I don't mind. And I don't hate the girls either, it's just I don't know what to say to any of them. I'm just use to hanging with guys. Maybe I'll get use to Stella so I'll be comfortable taking with the rest of the girls. Heh, if that ever happens. I sat on one of the couches. Breakfast would be served at 5:45 and we'd have to leave by 6:00 to make it to Alfea on time to pick the girls up. I waited for the other guys when Sky came out and scratched the back of his head while yawning.

He plopped down on the couch next to me. "Sheesh, when did you wake up?"

I shrugged. "Five twenty or something like that."

He nodded. "Jesus that's early."

"Is anyone else up yet?" I asked.

"Timmy is up and he's trying to wake Brandon who sleeps like a rock." He half laughed.

"He snores." I added slightly annoyed. He chuckled and lied on the couch.

"What time is breakfast?" he inquired stretched across the couch.

"5:45. You got ten minutes."

"I'll take it." he said before dropping on the couch for a quick nap.

Timmy jumped out of his room, invigorated for the fresh new day while Brandon walked out looking like a zombie. I scanned him over.

"You look like a wreck." I smirked.

Brandon's chocolate eyes looked over to me. "Timmy woke me up from the most sweet ass dream."

Timmy bounded over to a chair. "He said Stella was in it."

I saw him sit down on the floor. "Yeah, she was in it."

"I think I've heard enough already. I don't really want to know what your sexual fantasies are." I snickered as he threw a nearby pillow at me. I quickly dodged it.

"Don't be jealous Riven." Timmy laughed.

I picked up the pillow and flung it at Timmy, which threw him off balance while trying to dodge it and fell flat on his ass.

"You wish 4 eyes." I growled dryly.

Sky groaned into the cushion. "I can't get any sleep with you idiots fighting."

Brandon jumped right into his face. "Then, why don't you join us sleeping beauty?"

Sky huffed.

"Shall I kiss the princess? Maybe she'll wake up then." Brandon joked poking the prince in the head.

"Do it! He's not stopping you!" I laughed.

"Sky's a FAGGOT!" Timmy shouted.

We started howling when Sky bolted straight up and lunged at Timmy. Timmy had anticipated it and ran to the rooms. Sky vaulted over the fallen chair and chased after Timmy all the while Brandon and me were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"BREAKFAST MAGGOTS!" One of the professors hollered down the hall. We all stopped and ran get some grub. The headmaster was there with his staff and had us sit down band listen to him before we ate. "Now listen specialists. This is a privilege to be going to the enchanted forest accompanied by one of the Alfea girls. You should act as gentlemen and protect them from any beast that may attack you in the forest. You should be able to handle it. Good luck to all of you. We will be leaving in15 minutes or so, so please hurry and eat your breakfast quickly."

"I can't wait." Sky said in-between chewing his food.

"Remember Prince Sky," I said in my best imitation of the headmaster, "Safe sex! You don't need another heir to the throne yet. And Bloom is only 14!"

Brandon and Timmy busted out laughing as Sky choked on his glass of milk.

"You jackass." He yelled at me and threw a bagel in my direction. "I wasn't even thinking of that!"

I snickered. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

At 6:00 sharp we were dismissed and we all hauled into each of our ships.

"Oh no. Brandon's driving!" Timmy gasped in horror.

I smirked. "That is a problem."

"It is _not_. I've gotten better since last time." Brandon growled rolling his chocolate eyes.

"Better? Or Worse?" I asked. Brandon first started off as a crazy driver. He has been doing better lately but I'll never admit it to his face.

"Oh give him a break you guys. He only almost crashed into the school once. Now he only hits trees." Sky answered with some sarcasm.

"I'll remember that on the way to the Enchanted Forest, you pricks." Brandon spat over his shoulder while we had a good laugh.

Some other student from another specialist squad came over to our ship. He was tall, a little taller than me, and he had long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey." He greeted barging into our ship.

"Hey, what are you here for?" I asked slightly annoyed by his nonchalant manner.

"Don't overreact Riven. Other specialists were assigned to our ship so we could fill our seats. We have room." Prince sky interrupted.

I grumbled and looked over to him. Then I recognized where I had seen Conrad. He was an excellent archer and often entered a wide range of arching events. Many of the guys respected him but I didn't think he was so tough. Two other guys he knew stepped onto our ship and loaded their baggage in the luggage compartment.

When all was set we took off and went straight to Alfea that only took about a half an hour. We arrived at the front of the school, Brandon managed to not crash into any scenery and we harassed him about that. The dock lowered and Prince Sky and Brandon took off to see Bloom and Stella while I decided to stay back in the ship. Timmy wanted to help Flora and see Techna too. Musa was the first to walk up the dock.

"Hey Riven." She smiled and walked up to me.

I folded my arms and scanned her. "Hey yourself."

"It's a shame we weren't paired together. I was hoping we would. But instead I got paired with Brandon and you got Stella." She said a matter-a-factly.

"Oh. Yeah. Too bad. Maybe I'll see you around." I replied. I didn't mind Musa. She was cool sometimes. But the fact was I didn't get her and I was stuck with Princess Ditzy.

She smiled back, "Okay. Well, don't be too harsh on her." Then she pranced off to take a seat. Timmy came up the ramp carrying Floras bag with Techna and Flora in each arm.

That was an awkward scene. "Timmy you're quite the pimp. Nice going."

Timmy blushed and tried to deny it but Flora and Techna just giggled as they went to their seats and Timmy dropped off the bags. Then I saw Stella out side with Bloom clinging to her arm. Sky was there in a heartbeat and took Bloom in his arms while balancing her suitcase. Stella and him talked and then he walked back up the dock. That clueless blonde.

Brandon had sneaked up behind her and then they started a conversation as well. I started getting a little angry. Why do they have to talk? We have to go soon. Stella then flashed him a smiled and he took her stuff like a perfect gentleman. Trying to show off Brandon?

"What are you looking at?" Sky asked.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

He looked at Brandon and Stella then turned back to me with a smile. "Oh, looking at Stella?"

"NO!" I denied. Seriously. I wasn't really looking. I was just making fun of her. Yeah that's right.

"Why are you getting so defensive? I just asked." He laughed.

"Well I'm just saying, I wasn't! So stop asking me such ridiculous questions." I grumbled. He can be so nosy!

"Okay, okay. It just seemed like you were looking for her. It's easy to spot her because she's got bright blonde hair. That's how I usually find Bloom because Bloom is always with her." He pointed out.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Don't you think Brandon and Stella make a nice couple? They looked made for each other." Sky remarked.

"How should I know?" I huffed and crossed my arms. Why did he have to stay on that subject? I didn't care anyways.

"Your face is red. Getting jealous aren't we?" He smirked.

I immediately turned to him ready to murder him on the spot when Brandon walked in-between us letting that prince to slip away. Stella went by me next and I caught a scent of the perfume she was wearing. It smelled like Jasmine and it wasn't strong like other perfume but not weak either. I quickly shook my head. Why did I notice that scent so much? And I am not jealous of Brandon! No way! I don't care if he's with Stella! Stella then hugged Brandon with a laugh and I seethed. Why can't they just get a room? Jesus. Brandon left her to go to the cockpit and I decided to leave as well and go to my seat. I felt someone bump into me and looked back ready to tell the jerk off who had the nerve-…I was greeted by a pair of chestnut-hazel eyes.

"Oh. It's you." I said dully.

Stella's light pink lips formed into a smile. "Hi Riven. Ready for a nice week of camping?"

The smell of Jasmine entered my noise again and I looked down at her lips again and traced the curves in my mind. I heard Musa and Flora laughing behind me, which stopped me from spacing out.

"No, I hate camping." I snipped and I quickly walked back to my seat.

Why the hell was I looking at her lips like that? What's come over me? Its just Stella! I don't usually look at her like that. It's probably nothing! I'm just tired. That's way I've been spacing out. Must be. I sat in my seat and looked out of the window. Boy this was going to be a long trip. I heard footsteps walk next to my row and stop. I looked up and saw her looking at me with a shy smile.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Why was she bothering me? Can't she pester someone else?

"Um…all the other seats are taken." she explained. I looked back and sure enough, there weren't any vacant seats except the one next to mine.

"Well sit down." I told her and I went back to look out the window. A very long trip.

**Alright! Chapter 2 is done! How'd you like it? Riven was getting jealous. Hehehe.**

**Please review! I love getting your reviews!**


	3. Story Updates

**Author' Note: **

**Hi! I know its been awhile since I've updated this fic. Reasons being:**

_A. My computer had crashed a couple years ago with the half-written chapter._

_B. It wasn't going the way I wanted anyways so I had to start from scratch_

_C. I fell out of the fandom._

**But I always wanted to write this again but never knew what to do with it. Now I have better plans with going about this and am now currently RE-WRITING the entire thing. I believe I have improved in my writing since I last did writing for this fic which was such a long time ago. When I'm done re-writing the first two chapters I'll post them up replacing the old chapters. **

**There will be story changes but the basic layout will remain excepting of the old POV sections. Stella and Riven will have their own sides of how they feel during the coarse of the story but it will not be written in first person like before.**

**I hope you'll bear with me.**

**To give you a summary of the new Re-vamped version I'm working on: **

**Stella decides to stay for Alfea's summer school program which is in conjunction with Red Fountain's program. She doesn't want to return home because of her parents current divorce and would rather try to improve her skills hoping for some relaxation after the "Trix fiasco". In Riven's case he stays for the program because he really has no other place to go back to. On the first day they get stuck as summer partners and will have to put up with their clashing personalities. Will they become closer in this experience and possibly fall in love? (You bet your ass)**

**I hope you like the fresh idea. And thanks for the recent encouragement to get this fic going again. Please have patience as I flesh out the new story.  
**

**On this ending note:  
**

**I don't want to make this author's note seem too short or too informational so I included what I had initially written for the start of chapter 3. Be forewarned this is OLD and not at all finished (and blah) but I thought I'd leave you with atleast something to read. Its kinda funny what with me loving to torture Riven on occasion because his reactions are guaranteed to be hilarious. But this won't be in the new re-written version its only for your one-time only viewing pleasure.**

Riven's POV.

The last thing I remember was looking out the window when a pair of hazel eyes blinded me. And a small Stella was giggling at me.

"What the hell?"

"So you don't like Stella?" The mini-stella asked me.

I blinked. "WHAT??!!! WHO THE HELL…."

She gave me a glare. "Idiot I'm not Stella. I'm you conscience."

"…what?!" I was gawking at the mini-Stella hardly knowing what was going on.

"Stupid, must I have to explain everything?? You fell asleep. And now I have the pleasure of visiting you in your disoreanted state." She growled clearly annoyed by my lack of intellegence on this matter.

I looked at her then narrowed my eyes trying to make sense of everything.

"So um…you're my conscience. Um okay. But why the hell do you look like Stella?" I inquired baffled by this weird short coming. I almost thought I had gone crazy because of my misfortune with being paired by that annoying blonde.

"Heh. Don't look at me. You put me this way. I only exist as how you portray me." She huffed and flipped one of her pig-tails. She looked like Stella when she transformes into her winx form.

"…WHAT??!!! Why the hell would I portray you as Stella?? I ABHOR that stupid, mindless-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was so angry.

"Oh give me a break. You were practically lusting after her on the deck. Even Sky caught you looking at her." My conscience laughed, pointing this out, and shrugged.

I growled, "This is a dream. Actually no. More of a nightmare. And I'm going to wake up now. WAKE UP ME!!!!" And I started slapping myself to get awake.

She suddenly widen her eyes and jumped in front of me. "Stop it you dork!!! If you wake yourself up I'll do something terrible!!"

I kept slapping trying to ignore it.

Suddenly she got a dark look and stepped back and held her posture.

"Well fine. Try it. Go ahead wake yourself up. As you're doing that I'll just turn into another form to get your…attention."

I stopped and looked over at her. "Oh like what? You said I only can create your form."

"Well yes. That technically is correct but I can also become variations of that form."

There was an awkward silence that fell between us. And I started to feel a foreboding feeling come upon me.

"…Yeah right. You're just stalling." I half laughed and began to slap my face again when she said, "Fine see for yourself."

Suddenly she started turning into regular stella, long thinck blonde locks fell across her back but then…her top started to come off and my eyes went wide with horror when she smirked menicingly.

"STOP IT!!" I yelled when I realized what she had intended to do.

She complied and started laughing miniachly.

"You evil bitch!!!! You were going to turn into Stella-"

"-but with no clothes on? Bingo."She laughed and grew into a normal size to fit my stature.

I was trembling with a mixture of anger and frustration. Shit even my conscience can get me!

"I see by the look on your face that I was dead on with your weakness. This form is cute. I'm glad you picked it." And she wrapped her arms around me with pleasure. "You sooooo like her."

"I do not!!"

"Hush dear. You can't lie to me."

"I will deny it up and down because it ISN'T TRUE."

Suddenly she turned my face to look at her. "Oh? "


End file.
